1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to order fulfillment systems and, more particularly, to shipment of packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increasing scope of electronic commerce, fueled by the ubiquity of personal computers, the Internet, and the World Wide Web, has resulted in striking changes to the ways customers may shop for and purchase products. Virtual storefronts, in which customers may view product information including features, specifications, appearance, pricing and availability, have become commonplace even among wholesalers and retailers who have maintained physical customer presences (i.e., brick-and-mortar storefronts). Much commerce is already being conducted exclusively through virtual storefronts by companies lacking any other customer presence.
Electronic commerce using virtual storefronts offers many advantages, such as lower cost overhead (e.g., due to lack of sales personnel, lack of physical storefronts, highly automated ordering processes, etc.), and a potential customer base limited only by the reach of the Internet. However, one substantial disadvantage to the virtual storefront model is that in many instances, customers cannot receive their merchandise immediately upon purchase, but must instead wait for product to be shipped to them. The availability of expedited shipping methods from various common carriers may mitigate the delay in shipment, but often at substantial additional cost that may rival the price paid for the merchandise. In many instances, the lowest-cost surface-based shipping options may take a week or longer from a customer's order date. Such delays may dissuade customers from buying items from online merchants, particularly if those items are more readily available locally.